Kohaku's Teen Years
by Kudos4U
Summary: Sequel to A Child Called Kohaku. Kohaku's life after Naraku.
1. Turning 12 and a New Daughter

Kohaku's Teen Years

Chapter 1: Turning 12 and a New Daughter

Princess Sango

August had come and I turned 12! Sure, it took me awhile to realize I wasn't alone. Naraku always made me feel that way... Kagura helped ease it. Though now Sango placed the paint on my weapon and face.

Since I was twelve, my second slayer mission came. Sango had to train me very little, since Naraku had trained me. "Now Kohaku, remember you're training." I nodded; everyone was there, the village people that were being attacked in were behind Sango.

Sango smiled at me as she sent me inside. I held onto my weapon as I scanned the village. A baby started crying as I approached closer. I opened the door to find the baby unharmed.

I smiled as I picked her up, and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. "Now who would leave you here?" I looked around to realize a bear demon. As I laid her down; my weapon went out towards the bear's heart and the bear was dead.

I smiled in triumph as I picked up the baby. "You shouldn't be here..." I walked out of the village to tell the people the demon was gone. They thanked me but no one claimed the baby. I looked at her and couldn't leave her. So I took her in with Sango's permission.

"You're going to have to name her you know," included Kagome.

I nodded, "But what do I name her?"

They shrugged, "Just choose one you think best fits her."

I ended up struck on the name Kara, so that's what I named her. "Okay Kohaku, though she's your responsibility. I don't want to hear it's too hard."

"Hai Sango."

1 week later...

It was easy, taking care of Kara. Kagome and Sango couldn't stop playing with her. We had Kaede check her over; she was ten months old and full demon! Though I was already too attached. Sango knew and nodded. Kara started learning words the same week. The only word she didn't know was mommy. I didn't want her to learn that yet.

I was only 12, but considered a man in my village. Kara would look up to me, and that gave me a sense that someone loved me. As I started to cradle her, she started to talk, "Daddy what did you do today?"

"Well I went on another mission Kara." She gave me a toothy smile, her violet eyes glowing.

"So what kind of demon was it?"

"Oh, it's a centipede demon. Really easy."

"Daddy, do you know who my 'Kaasan is?" As I stroked her silvery/white hair.

I answered, "No Kara, gomen nasai."

"It's okay daddy. One day we'll find her together. Is that okay?"

I nodded and set her down for bed. "We'll find her together... I promise Kara."

TBC...


	2. Let's Go Find Her!

Kohaku's Teen Years

Chapter 2: Let's Go Find Her!

Princess Sango

5 years later...

Kara was five now! She doesn't get into trouble either. Sango and Kagome loved her to death, and she was spoiled. I'm 17 now and old enough to travel.

I packed up what little we had. "Kara, please leave that here!" I made sure she left that quilt; it was the one I made for her specially.

"Tousan, do you think mom will like me?" I looked her over, she had grown up to 3' 4'', her silver hair is down to her waist, and her eyes turned to a lighter shade of purple.

"Of coarse she will! If she doesn't; than it wasn't meant to be." She just nodded as she closed her pack.

As I took our horses out of the barn, I heard two guys coming. "Oi Kohaku! Are you almost ready?" I nodded as Kara and I strapped our sacks and mounted our horses. Soon Miroku and Inuyasha came into view. "Good it's about time we get out of this village. Just us and your daughter," said Inuyasha.

Miroku mounted his horse, as Inuyasha led Kara to the edge of the village. Kara was smiling, sure she was only five, but this is what she was looking forward to since she was ten months. I had a lead, but wasn't too sure. We were just beginning in the southern region.

TBC...


	3. Mother!

Kohaku's Teen Years

Chapter 3: Mother!

Princess Sango

Soon Inuyasha smelled Kagura. "Don't! Inuyasha-sama let her go!" Then Kagura showed up in front of them.

"Why hello Kohaku-kun, you have grown up now." I smiled at her and unmounted my horse and ran towards her, where I was greeted by a warm hug.

"Five years 'Kaasan! It's been too long!" She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Oh, but I see a child with you. Not your sister or Kagome."

I blushed, "This is my daughter, Kara. I found her when I was twelve, during my initiation. She looks a lot like Kanna though."

"Yes she did... she's five right?"

I nodded, "She's not yours is she?"

Kagura nodded, "I had a daughter... once. I went looking for you, to tell you. So you could meet her, but an accident happened and I ended up fleeing."

Kara jumped off her horse. "Tousan? Is she my..." I nodded slowly as I watched her eyes light up.

"Kaasan!" She ran up and hugged her. Kagura gave her a brief one while kneeling down.

"Have you been a good girl?" Kara nodded with delight, and then looked over Kagura's outfit to her's.

"Did Tousan make that for you?" Kagura nodded.

Then I saw Inuyasha and Miroku take the horses, heading back to the village. Although they left the sacks. "Let's fly." As she threw her feather into the air, we jumped on, after picking up the sacks.

Kara looked from her to me, "Tousan, you called her Kaasan also. Does that mean?"

"So you noticed. Yes I do call her mother, but she's my adopted mother. Sort of like you and me."

Kara nodded, "So my mother and father are like me and you. I understand." She gave me a quick nod and yawned.

"Take a nap Kara. You won't fall; I fell asleep on this all the time." She nodded again as she lay down, putting her head on my lap, soon falling asleep.

"So Kaasan, whose child?"

Kagura blushed but answered, "Sesshoumaru-sama, but not anymore. We broke up two years ago."

I sighed, "The hair, the eyes, and the stance reminded me of Kanna."

TBC...


	4. What Now 'Kaasan?

Chapter 4: What Now 'Kaasan?

Princess Sango

Kagura gave me a smile when we landed, but I could sense Sesshoumaru by. "He wishes to see her; he wanted me to stop by with her as soon as I could."

As we entered Sesshoumaru's lair, he looked up. "What are you doing here? Unless you..."

Kagura nodded, "Kohaku fathered her for 5 years. She's grown pretty average. Kohaku has named her Kara."

Sesshoumaru looked past Kagura to me. I haven't seen him in a long time, and I really never intended to see him. "Sesshoumaru, this is Kara." I indicated to her sleeping form in my eyes.

"She's been raised with me, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kaede." I watched him look over me and Kara, but Kara stirred in her sleep.

"Tousan where are we?"

I smiled gently, "Your father, your real one, is here. Sesshoumaru- sama and Kagura-san are your parents." This meant I'd have to give her to them... I set Kara down on her feet while pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"That is your father Kara." She nodded understanding.

TBC...


	5. What About You?

Chapter 5: What About You?

Princess Sango

Kara turned back to me, "What about you?"

I gave her a sad smile, "They're your parents, Kara."

She hugged me, "But Tousan, you raised me for 5 years. How can I give you up?"

Kagura butted in at the moment, "Kohaku can always come visit. He can stay with me." I looked up, hope was in her eyes, but I had to shatter it.

"I have to stay with Sango, I'm sorry it has to be that way. You're like family to me too, but I've lived away from Sango for too long." Kagura nodded, but Kara couldn't take that answer.

"Tousan, I want to see you too!" I kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand and placing it over my heart.

"You'll always be here Kara. Same as I'll always be there." I placed her hand over my heart, and then pulled her into an embrace, "You be a good girl okay?" I felt my should become wet from her tears, but she reluctantly nodded.

Then I hugged 'Kaasan, picking up my sack, and giving a solemn goodbye. Before I left I heard Kara's whimper. As I neared the village I broke down crying, knowing that Kara wasn't mine to protect anymore.

TBC...


	6. Without Her

Chapter 6: Without Her

Princess Sango

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were surprised when Kara didn't come back. I guess they didn't have to ask, Inuyasha and Miroku probably told them, and my look gave it all away. Miroku pulled me aside when everyone had fallen asleep that night. "You want to tell me?"

I nodded, "Kara's parents are both still alive. Kagura and Sesshoumaru are here parents. I'm going back in a few days."

Miroku looked at me in thought, "She's as lucky as Shippo, many people love and care for her."

I just stared, "What do you know about it?"

"I also met a girl when called Koharu when I was 16," Miroku looked at me before continuing, "She loved me, but I couldn't love her that way. So I had to leave her behind, as much as I cared for her, like an older brother."

I asked bluntly, "Then I guess what you meant was that, to love someone, means letting them go sometime?" Miroku nodded before leaving me to my own thoughts.

1 year later...

I work hard, trying to forget that Kara was ever my daughter. I started to think of her as a friend, after all, she has stopped calling me father. Even though she brought things up, we still knew. Now that I'm 18, I'm hoping to have a new family. For now, I'm fine, and I know I can raise a child, no matter what happens. Everything is different, and that's okay, as long as I know Kara, Kagura, and the Yasha gang are safe.

The End


End file.
